Field
The present invention relates to an area of cosmetic treatment for hair loss and especially to an applicator for spraying hair building solids, more particularly to an applicator which is configured for one-handed operation and is defined in the independent claim 1.
Description of the Related Art
Different applicators for hair building solids are known in the prior art which with the help of air suspend hair building solids from the applicator onto a human scalp for covering areas of the scalp which do not comprise hair.
Publication WO 2005/009624 shows an applicator which is operated with both hands such that one hand holds the applicator and the other hand squeezes a rubber bulb in order to create an air flow through an air supply tube to a container comprising hair building solids and from the container through a tube out from the applicator.
One of the problems with the above mentioned applicator is that the applicator user has to use both hands to operate the applicator. This is especially undesirable when spraying hair building solids because the user normally wants to use the free hand to reshape the hair.
Publication EP 2280787 discloses another kind of applicator for hair building solids in which the applicator is operated and aimed with one hand. A bulb that provides air for suspending the hair building solids is located directly on top of an applicator body. The bulb can be depressed by a single finger when the applicator is held in one hand. When the compressed air exits the bulb, it follows a direct straight downward pathway to the surface of the hair building solids. Air exits the bulb and passes through an air injecting orifice that is directed towards a surface of a mass of hair building solids suspending the solids within the turbulently pressurized applicator. Hair building solids are then directed smoothly by the domed undersurface of the applicator body into the straight bore of a short nozzle.
One of the problems associated with the above applicator is that when using the applicator a normal working position follows the shape of the scalp which means that the applicator has to be in an inclined position and cannot be used in a vertical position all the time. The inclined position causes clogging in the nozzle preventing hair building solids to come out from the nozzle and thereby makes the outcome unsatisfactory.